Princess of Darkness
by Lady Cell
Summary: This story is here to help me get rid of a nasty block. Well anyway, Kirara has a demon inside of her, and is looking for a Village. When she is accepted to the Sand, she starts remembering some things that she forgoten. OCGAARA
1. Default Chapter

"The Princess of Darkness" By Lady Cell

* * *

**Lady Cell**: Here we go with another Gaara romance!

**Seraphim (My good conscience)**: **((Typing away on her "Apple" laptop))** you're obsessed with this guy, aren't you?

**Lady Cell**: Uh-huh!

**Tranx (My evil conscience)**: She loves that sand nin as much as you love me **((Puts arm around Seraphim))**

**Seraphim**: **((Glares at Tranx)) ((Slowly closes her laptop))**

**((BAM))**

**Tranx**: **((Out cold))**

**Chibi (My inner child)**: Tranx has a new apple tattoo! **((Points at Tranx's forehead))**

**Lady Cell**: Woah Seraphim, you hit him so hard that you engraved the "Apple" logo on his forehead!

**Tranx**: XX

* * *

"word"---talking

_"word"_---thinking

**_"word"_**---demons thinking

* * *

**WARNINGS: This story was written a few days after I watched "Elven Lied", so there are lots of not-for-kids scenes

* * *

**

**ATTENTION TO EVERYONE WHO READS "TRAPPED WITH YOU": **

**This story is written because I am suffering a very bad writers block for one of my better stories "Trapped with you", and neither one of my co-authors managed to help me out in that. Don't worry, as soon as I get over that block (That appeared because of the death of my grandfather) I promise to continue with "Trapped with you"

* * *

**

**Chapter 01: _Two monsters meet

* * *

_**

_And 5 year old girl ran towards the red-haired boy. "Gaa-kun! Gaa-kun!"_

_"Kila!"__ The boy smiled._

_"I have to tell you something..."_

_"What is it Kila-kun?"_

_"I'm going home tomorrow..." the girl said sadly_

_"But...you can't!" the boy was shocked_

_"I don't want to leave...but my parents want to get Kura-san out of me! I don't want him to leave me!" she cried and the boy hugged her._

_"Kura-san won't let himself to be taken away from you, Kila-chan." She looked at him, and he smiled "Trust me!"_

_"Ki-kun, Ki-kun!" the girl heard her mother calling "I thought I told you not to be with that boy!" The woman hissed out. The girl turned around and glared at her mother, who quivered away slightly "A...anyway...we need to go!"_

_The girl sighed. "Sayonara." She walked away._

_"Sayonara..." the boy said sadly

* * *

_

"These streets...are so empty..." a young girl around 11 muttered as she walked thru the empty streets of the hidden Village of Sand. She had jet-black hair reaching her elbows with bangs and park purple eyes with no pupils. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and with a black dress without sleeves, reaching her knees, over it. Her nails were painted black.

Her name was Kirara, she had no last name. She didn't have a last name because her parents died when she was 6. She was a wandering nin with no village, no friends, no family. Kirara is also known by the names "Demon child" and "Princess of Darkness", because she could control some kind of a dark mass that made it seem like she was controlling the darkness. The mass would usually take on a demon form and kill people, burning them or ripping them apart. Actually, the mass WAS a demon. It had a mind of its own, but it was loyal to Kirara. The demon, whose name is Kurama, was this girl's only family. He resides in a black diamond that has been on Kirara's chest ever since she was born, it was embodied in to her chest bone, it was a part of her. The word of the Demon child spread quickly, so she was recognized and feared in every village.

**_"What are we doing in this village?"_** Kurama questioned his master. They had a special mind link, so even when he was in the diamond, they could talk. (Btw, Kurama has a slight British accent)

_"I need a place to sleep, and I need more money."_ Kirara replied. She would usually take some assassination missions in the village she was staying and earn money to survive.

**_"Why spend your money on hotel rooms, when I can provide you with a place to sleep?"_** Kurama asked again

_"Because the dark-mass bubble I usually sleep in is rather uncomfortable." _Kirara answered "And I am nostalgic of a real bed. I also heard that this village might accept me for real." she continued out loud. Suddenly, her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hasn't eaten anything for almost a week. Kurama laughed at her.

_"Have in mind that I am still only human."_ Kirara blushed with embarrassment, and looked around for a place to eat. She noticed a bakery and walked inside.

"Good morning traveler." an elderly woman greeted her. She seemed to be in her sixties, with gray hair that was tied in a tight bun. Her eyes were black and kind. She was dressed in a grayish-pink dress "What can I do for you?"

Kirara looked around the bakery, thinking what she could buy, when she noticed that the woman was carrying a tray with melon bread. And to make

things worse, Kirara had a melon bread obsession. (If you watched DearS, you'll know what I mean!) "Are those fresh?" she asked, pointing at the tray.

**_"Oh no, melon bread!"_** Kurama groaned, but Kirara ignored him

"Yes, just came out of the oven." the woman said.

"I'll take five then." Kirara said as she took out her money. "Oh yes, may I ask why are the streets so empty?"

"Have you ever heard of the sand demon that lives in this village?" The woman asked as she packed up the melon bread

**_"The boy with Shukaku sealed in him…"_** Kurama muttered

"Yes, I heard of that. A sand demon called Shukaku is sealed in a boy called…" she stopped for a second to remember his name "…Sabaku no Gaara, was it?"

"That's right." The woman said "Most of the villagers are afraid to go out and risk meeting him. That boy is feared here as if he was a god. He killed many people." she explained and handed Kirara the bag with melon breads, and she paid her "It's best to stay away from him."

"Thanks for your advice." Kirara thanked her

**_"It's not like we needed it. I will protect you"_** Kurama said.

She ignored him and headed for the entrance, opening her paper bag to eat, when she noticed that there was one extra melon bread. Kirara turned around "Excuse me, but there is one melon bread more…"

"Don't worry your little head about that. That one's on me." the old lady smiled.

"Arigato gozaimas." Kirara bowed before she walked.

**_"If she gives away food to every cute face she sees, she'll be out of business soon." _**Kurama said

"Either way, she is very nice. At least she didn't run away screaming like everyone else does." Kirara told him softly and started walking in some direction where she thought the nearest hotel was. She took out a melon bread and hungrily took a large bite. As soon as the melon bread bliss washed over her taste buds, she made a happy face (something like this -).She continued walking around, looking for a nice hotel and arguing with Kurama over her melon bread obsession, when she noticed the first person on the streets.

It was a boy her age, maybe older. He had red hair and the most radiant green eyes she ever saw. On his forehead was tattooed 'Love' in kanji. He passed her, and Kirara stopped when she felt it. A huge amount of chakra inside of him, and it wasn't only his.

**_"I sense a demon…It's Shukaku!"_** Kurama warned

_"Sabaku no Gaara."_ Kirara thought, dazed by his appearance. She didn't expect him to look like this. She imagined a monster. But again, many people were wrong when it came to stories and her appearance as well. She was either imagined as a monstrous demon, or as a beautiful maiden who lured men and then killed them. Of course, both stories were wrong, but the second one would boost her ego now and then. She was about to turn around and look at the boy when suddenly someone bumped in to her, making her drop her bag with melon bread.

"Watch where you're going, you little wench!" a man in his forties hissed at Kirara. Kirara, still slightly dazed, got up. She could smell alcohol with every word that flowed out of the man's mouth.

**_"Only humans are pathetic enough to get drunk, even when it's 10 in the morning!"_** Kurama hissed angrily. Suddenly, the drunken man slapped Kirara, taking both her and Kurama by surprise. She again fell on the ground.

"Move wench!" he spat. Kirara got to her knees and wiped her mouth from the blood. This man was amazingly strong. She noted the sand forehead protector. He was a nin, so that's why his slap was so strong. "I said move bitch!" he yelled and went to punch her, but this time the dark mass shot out of Kirara's body and protected her. He gasped.

"Pathetic…" Kirara sneered "You're not even worth my time." her eyes got a menacing look; a thirst to kill awoke in her soul. She smirked menacingly "I haven't killed for almost a week, so maybe I should please myself by killing a lowlife like you."

"Nani?" the man looked at her with fear, and the dark mass started wrapping around him. He tried slashing it with his kunai, but the parts he slashed only grew back together, as if he was slashing thru water. "L…let go!" he stuttered.

"Let me think about it…How about…NO!" she yelled out and threw him on a wall. The mass didn't loosen around him at all, it once again raised him in to the air and threw him to another wall, and back again, and again and again until the man had all of his bones crushed and until he couldn't move. He was a bleeding mess. The mass retreated back to Kirara, letting the drunk fall to the ground. She walked to him, the menacing look still on her face.

"W…who…a…re…you?" he managed to stutter out before coughing blood out again.

"It depends…" she said slyly "My name is Kirara, but it seems that the public knows me better as the princess of darkness." The man's eyes widened. He tried to move, but his bones were crushed so he couldn't move away that much. Kirara gave out an evil chuckle and moved again to the man, and placed her foot over his head.

**_"Kill the bastard! He insulted you; he does not deserve to live!"_** Kurama said.

"Shine." Kirara smirked and brought her foot up, and then brought it back down to crush his skull, but something was placed between the man's head and her foot. She narrowed her eyes "Sand?" she muttered out. Kirara instantly figured out what was happening and swiftly turned around and saw Gaara. He was looking at her, and it seemed that he was amused by her show. "What is the meaning of this?" she hissed slightly, not happy that she was stopped from killing the man.

"That was quite an amusing show. However, if you killed a sand shinobi, you would have got in to a lot of trouble." he said coolly.

"I don't care!" she yelled out. Gaara humped and walked to stand next to her. He was taller than Kirara for at least 2 inches. She glared at him, when she heard the man scream. Kirara looked at where the man was and saw him wrapped in sand. She looked at Gaara "What are you doing?"

"You are not allowed to kill sand shinobi, but I am." he said and reached out his hand. "Sabaku no kyuu!" he closed his palm, and the sand around the man tightened, squishing him in to mush. (Heh…that's a funny sentence…"Squish in to mush" hehehe….)

"I'm glad he's dead, but still…I wanted to be the one who kills him." she said. Gaara simply humped and turned around to walk away. "Oi, where are you going?" Kirara asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked, not turning around

"Well, I was wondering if you could take me to the Kazekage. I need to talk to him." Kirara said

Gaara was silent for a few moments "Follow me." he said and started to walk away

Kirara ran up to him "Thank you." Kirara said. "Oh yes, my name is…"

"Kirara, the princess of darkness. A girl who is able to control the darkness and demons and who killed many." Gaara continued for her.

Kirara smirked "I see you know who I am." she chuckled "And you are Sabaku no Gaara, a boy who has Shukaku inside of him and who uses sand to kill people. You killed many people as well. I killed more though."

"I doubt it." Gaara answered.

"Jealous are we?" Kirara asked, smirking

Gaara glared at her "No way." he growled.

**_"Nice guy…he reminds me of you."_** Kurama said.

_"It's only natural. The two of us…are the same."_ Kirara replied. _"Also, he seems very familiar..."_

**_"Please excuse me for now. I need to talk with Shukaku and catch up a little bit."_** Kurama said and Kirara felt that he stopped the mind link. After that, Kirara and Gaara walked in silence.

_"I guess…demons need to socialize too..."_ Kirara thought. "May I ask you something?" Kirara asked.

"Depends." Gaara answered here.

"What is your demon like?"

Gaara was silent for a moment "He is a raccoon-dog that is very annoying. The only thing that we have in common is our thirst to kill."

"I see." Kirara muttered "My demon, Kurama is my only companion. He is also very annoying, but he is my friend. He is the voice that kept me sane." Gaara humped slightly "Don't tell me that you don't talk with your demon?"

"I only argue with him." Gaara said

"Even though, he is the closest thing you have for a friend." Kirara said, and Gaara stopped. "Right?"

"We're here." Gaara said, avoiding her question. Kirara looked up and saw a big building. The two of them walked in and walked thru numerous hallways until they stopped in front of a large door. Gaara opened the door and walked inside, Kirara following him.

"Gaara, what brings you here?" the Kazekage spoke.

"This girl wants to speak with you." Gaara said in a not-so-friendly voice. The Kazekage's eyes turned to Kirara.

"What is it?"

"Kazekage-sama, my name is Kirara and I am a wandering nin with no friends or family. I have come to this village to ask for your acceptation, at least for a short while. I have been in many villages, and I have many skills that may come in handy."

"Kirara…your name sounds familiar. Are you Kirara, the Princess of Darkness?"

Kirara stiffened a bit "Yes I am."

The Kazekage was silent, and with every passing second Kirara felt her hope of being accepted to the village fade away. Every other village rejected her because of that, although she heard that the Konoha village might accept her, but the Sand was nearer.

"Gaara, can you leave the room?" The Kazekage asked. Gaara growled slightly before he left. After the Kazekage was certain that Gaara was away, he looked at Kirara "Kirara, the Princess of Darkness, you are well known in this and every other village. You have the power over the darkness and it is said that you can control demons as well."

"That is correct. I have the power over darkness, and I have a demon that resides in me. His name is Kurama, and he is my protector." Kirara answered.

"Well, it seems that, no matter how strange or unbelievable this may sound, that Gaara has taken some kind of a liking for you." Kirara blushed slightly at this.

"What do you mean?"

"I am no fool Kirara. Gaara is a killer, he wouldn't help anyone but himself. But, he gladly took you here. Tell me, did he attack you?" The Kazekage asked.

Kirara was nervous a little "No. He…helped me."

"How?"

"A man, a sand nin attacked me. I was about to kill that man, but Gaara said that if I did kill a sand nin, I would be in trouble. He killed the sand nin for me and brought me here."

"I see…" The Kazekage muttered "I might have use of you…" Kirara looked at him "Kirara, from now on, you will be a Ninja of the Hidden village of the Sand." Kirara felt her heart fill with happiness "Under one condition. You are to be Gaara's guardian. This means, that you will have to be by Gaara's side and restrain him when he gets a little bit…crazy. You are the only one who might have the guts and the power to reason him"

Kirara knew what this meant. It was known that Gaara could commit a massacre if Shukaku pushed him enough, and it was her job to stop him from going to crazy. "I understand."

"You will be in a team with Gaara from now on." The Kazekage said and called for Gaara. "Gaara, welcome your new teammate, Kirara."

Kirara and Gaara looked at each other with the same eyes. They were born under the same destiny, they were raised the same way, they were the same. Kirara brought up her hand, and Gaara took it.

"I'm glad we're on the same team." Kirara said as they shock hands. Her face held no emotions

"At least you're not weak like the others." Gaara said, his face the same as hers.

_"Two monsters found each other…will they join forces, or will they kill each other?"_ The Kazekage thought as he watched Gaara and Kira walk out of the room. _"I might have saved the village…or doomed it…"

* * *

_

WOOHOO! I finished this chapter, it took me forever but it's done. Tell me if you want some things to change in the story as it goes on, because I want the reviewers to be a part of my story too I'll be glad if you give me idea's, and if you tell me how to make this story better and if you tell me my mistakes! Love you guys, see ya latter!


	2. Nightmares

"The Princess of Darkness" By Lady Cell

* * *

"word"---talking

_"word"_---thinking

**_"word"_**---demons thinking

* * *

**WARNINGS: This story was written a few days after I watched "Elfen Lied", so there are lots of not-for-kids scenes

* * *

**

**Chapter 02: _Nightmares

* * *

_**

_"Oi…Kurama…" _Kirara tried to get the demons attention, but he was still talking with Shukaku. _"Just how much can demons talk!" _she growled mentally. She then glanced at Gaara. _"I wonder from where he looks familiar…"_ she sighed slightly _…And I wonder from where Kurama knows Shukaku. Kurama is a younger demon, and Shukaku is ancient, and Kurama have always been sealed up. I doubt he could have been able to talk with Shukaku."_

Gaara stopped walking. "We're here."

Kirara looked at the house in front of them, and then at Gaara "What do you mean?"

"You're living with me and my siblings from now on." Gaara said simply and walked towards the door.

"E…Eh!" Kirara looked at him, then at the house, and then back at him "You're kidding! I…I just met you and I…" she started nervously.

"It was my fathers demand." Gaara said

"And your father is important why…?" Kirara asked

Gaara looked at her over his shoulder "He is the Kazekage."

Kirara made a typical Naruto shocked™ face, "U…Uso!" she stood there as Gaara walked in to the house.

"Well?"

Kirara snapped out of her trance and looked at Gaara "Eh?"

Gaara sighed, slightly irritated and turned around "Are you coming in or not?"

"H…hai…" Kirara ran after him and followed him in to the house. She stuck as close as possible to Gaara without making physical contact. She was raised to be polite, and even though she was partially a demon, she was slightly shy when it came to meeting people she was not allowed to kill. And Gaara had siblings.

"Gaara, you're home early." a blond girl said. She was older than Kirara and Gaara. She noticed Kirara. "W…who's that girl?"

Kirara moved from behind Gaara "Watashi wa Kirara. Yoroshiku!" Kirara bowed slightly. (Trans: I am Kirara. Nice to meet you)

"Temari." The girl introduced herself and bowed back. Suddenly, Temari's eyes widened "Kirara…As in, the Demon Princess Kirara!"

"Hai." Kirara answered, and Temari took a step back, obviously shocked.

"She's staying here." Gaara said, and Temari's eyes almost popped out of her sockets (Hey, you try living with two demon-possesed-11-year-olds)

"What's going on here?" a guy walked down the stairs. He had some weird clothing, and had purple paint on his face.

"Kankuro!" Temari smiled nervously. "This is Kirara, and she is staying with us!" she then whispered something to him, and his eyes went wide. He smiled at Kirara nervously and then walked over to her. He offered her his hand

"I am Kankuro…Y…yoroshiku…" he said nervously.

Kirara looked at him, and blinked. She looked at his hand, and then back at him. She took a step back, and all eyes were on her. She pointed a finger at Kankuro "B…Bakemondayo!" (Trans: "M…Monster.". She says this because he looks funny) she said, and Kankuro fell over anime stile, while Temari was close to it.

**_"You're the one to speak."_** She heard Kurama.

_"So you're back, huh?" _she asked sarcastically

**_"I'm glad you missed me."_** she could see him smirk.

"I'm going to my room." She heard Gaara say.

"Eh?" Kirara made another Naruto™ face as Gaara walked away. "But…where is my room?"

"You will share a room with Temari." he said and walked up the stairs, leaving both you and Temari with shocked expressions.

"I guess we have no choice then." Temari sighed "Come on, I'll show you where it is." she said and led Kirara to her room.

The room had lots of space. There was a bunk bed, and it seemed Temari was sleeping on the lower one usually. The room was done in white and blue colors. There was a vanity table, and there were lots of fans on the wall, all kinds of fans. A desk filled with papers and a single chair were under a lonely window.

"I used to share this room with Kankuro, but not anymore. You can take the top bed," she said "I know it ain't anything grand, but it's my room." she smiled slightly.

"It's better then where I slept…" Kirara trailed off, remembering the bubble Kurama always makes for her. It was small and not very comfy, not to mention that the air was stale after a few minutes, she grew tired of it all. "To be honest, I didn't think I would be accepted in to this village. Every other village I went to threw me out because I have a demon inside of me."

Temari looked at her with a sad look, but Kirara didn't' notice it. _"Demon princess Kirara…"_ she thought sadly, but shock her head "Make yourself at home, since this will be your home for a long time." Temari said and left the room, leaving Kirara alone.

Kirara looked around once again and then climbed up to her bed. "Eh, it's so comfortable." she exclaimed, slightly surprised. A small bubble of darkness appeared next to her, and she stuck her hand in it, and pulled out a book and started writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Believe it or not, I found a village. After who knows how many years of searching, I finally found home. It is the Village of the Sand. I almost blew everything when I almost killed a drunken sand nin, but a boy named Gaara stopped me and killed the nin himself. He brought me to the Kazekage and the Kazekage accepted me in to the village, but I was to be Gaara's guardian, and to stop him whenever he goes too berserk. I am in Gaara's team, with his siblings._

_Also, the Kazekage is Gaara's father, and now I also live with Gaara, because the Kazekage ordered it. I met his siblings, sister Temari and brother Kankuro, and they seem nice enough…although they also seemed slightly scared of me. I'm used to that kind of treatment. And besides, living with two demon-obsessed 11-year-olds doesn't seem very easy._

_I am to share a room with Temari. Both she and I were a bit…unhappy with this idea, but I cooled off. It doesn't seem so bad when you think about it. I wonder if these three would accept me_

_Gaara…he has a demon inside of him: Shukaku. I knew all about his reputation, and he knew all about mine. Kurama was chatting with Shukaku for who knows how long, but I wonder where those two met…Oh well, I guess it will be a secret until I get Kurama to talk. Gaara is very…interesting to say the least. The two of us, I think, are similar. And the Kazekage said the weirdest thing. He said that Gaara might like me! I mean, c'mon, the two of us just met. But still, Gaara either ignores people or kills people, and he helped me…_

_Maybe…we will grow in to friends…_

_You never know…_

Kirara sighed and threw her diary back in to the dark portal and it closed. She lied down and put her hands behind her head. _"This will be interesting…"_ she thought and closed her eyes, drifting off in to slumber land

* * *

_Kirara looked at the young girl, the only thing she saw in the darkness that surrounded her. The girl seemed distant, and she was sitting alone on a swing. She had black hair going slightly past her shoulders that was shielding her eyes. She was dressed in a purple dress without sleeves. Kirara heard the girl giggle. It wasn't a happy, child-like giggle, but an empty, sadistic one._

_"Omae wa…dare?" Kirara asked, her voice having a strange ring to it._

_"La la laa…la la. La la laa…La la la laaa…" the young girl sang (The song is Elfen Lied-Opening-Lilium. Gomen ne, I'm obsessed with this song…). Kirara froze, and her eyes widened. That song…it seemed to make something in her brain click. _

_"La la la laaa…La la la laaa laaa…La la la laaa laa…"the girl continued to sing. Kirara fell to her knees and grabbed her head, trying to stop the pain. She grunted slightly. The girl giggled again._

_Kirara looked up and saw the girl in front of her. She still didn't see her eyes. "We finally meet…" She saw the girl smirk, and her maddening, black eyes revealed "…Kirara."

* * *

_

Ok, ok, this chapter is short, crappy and everything else, and that it took looooong to update, but oh well. I got a block for this story right now. Anyway, see you guys latter!


End file.
